gaspscream Are U gay too? no? how bout u?
by luvablekrazaechild101
Summary: ha ha srry! summary.. jus popped up inmy mind the other day. Some bi's , gay's some straight's ..i hope:D alll creature!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…bleh

Bella's and Jacob's POV

~wake up~

..

~yawn and stretch~

"Holy shizing Guacamole!"

Jacob's POV

Bella practically jumped out of the bed pulling the duvet with her; then slightly regretted her actions when a large trace of a hangover sparked her senses.

But since vamps didn't get sick; I guessed she would hold.

Her expression changed as the flashbacks of last night were relived in her memory…these expressions were soon masked by the new normal marble wall; she now called skin.

She was breath-taking and I took her.

Bella's POV

I didn't realize how badly I had drunk last night… and look where I am.

The dog just sat butt..or should I say mutt…no? naked on the bed grinning at me

"Blasted Mutt!"

"Blood-sucker"

"I hate you…I always have,"

"I hate you too,"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me no own ntn

6 months later

Bella's POV

"Stupid Alcolhol,"

…

"Got me in this stupid mess,"

So many leisure activities like dunking Emmett in the pool or taking down a huge grizzly bear….all this because of that mongrel-breed mutt.

Grinning like the jackass he is when he "pays" me a visit.

My vamp senses…well sensed Alice's graceful entrance.

"I've noticed that Mr. Mutt from down the reserve has been visiting often. The mUtt gang are not supposed to cross unless family matters. Though, I doubt that has to do with any of us," Aliced winced. She continued all the while I diced an onion to keep me busy…Let's just say, not the most durable vegetable…or wateva it is.

"But the thing is, I see him coming here more often in the future,"

…

"Hmmm," she was in major concentration that I don't think she noticed my narrow escape.

"She noticed," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, you frightened me,"

"huh,"

I thought back to what Alice said and my oh-so-pleasant 'meetings' with Jacob.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hello Bels,"**_

"_**Dogs don't call me that,"**_

"_**Ah, … you hurt my feelings," he pouted while placing his palm directly above his heart.**_

"_**Get a life,"**_

…

"_**You're gonna have to tell him,"**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about,"**_

"_**Edward. You can tell him, or he'll find out…whether nicely or not,"**_

"_**You pig,"**_

"_**I thought I was the dog,"**_

…

"_**I hate you,"**_

"_**Love you too," he smirked. Bleh.**_

_**I spat at him.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Edward…we gotta talk,"

"Is our baby ok?"

I winced.

" fine," we raced to the meadow," come and sit down,"

Bella's POV

We finally reached the meadow and I collapsed into a tree branch.

"As I was saying…we gotta talk,"

"Shoot,"

"Where to start?" I muttered.

"Possibly the beginning?"

"Nah…I prefer to start at the end," I said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself. But it makes more sense to-"

"Shut up! Anyway! Yes…the party at Jessica's place," I began.

"That was some good . Did you know that Jessica-"

"Geezum, Would you like let me finish?"

"Sure,"

"Ok…as I was saying I got drunk that night,"

"You got drunk? Lame,"

"Yes, now. SHUT UP!'

"What I'm saying something,"

"Jessica drank a whole-"

"GODDAMMIT!"

I slaped him upside the head.

"THE BABY ISN'T YOURS!"

He whimpered..so satisfying. Not too sure if from the pain or from the news.

Right now I didn't care if I hurt his feelings cause he placed me on such a warpath. I actually smiled. AH sweet relief

Edward's POV

"THE BABY ISN'T YOURS!" I noticed a few birds that were nesting in the trees above flew away in flee.

"What do you mean it's not mine?"

"Um,…exactly as said. Duh. It's not yours it's Jacob's"

I growled the lying Mutt.

I ran straight to the reserve, punched Jacob, breaking his nose and ran back into the forest faster than anyone could blink.

I was less upset that the baby was not mine(she was a cranky old bitch anyways) than the unbearable pain of finding out, Jacob cheated on me.

**End of chapter.**

Should I continue?review..anyone?


End file.
